N64 Mario Raceway
near the second twirling design that displays him.]] N64 Mario Raceway is a memorable track from Mario Kart 64 that features easy-to-navigate grassy slopes, a huge Pipe tunnel, a lot of snapping Piranha Plants, and a great soundtrack. In Mario Kart Wii, Mario Raceway is the last track of the Retro Shell Cup. Layout near the second twirling design that displays him.]]The map starts out on a paved road with grass on the sides and a Mario cap adorned, Shine Sprite decorated box of fans- Shy Guys, Boos, Toads- cheering on the racers to the left. Right off the bat, there's a right turn, marked by a spinning Mario billboard (these grow to be the unofficial logo of the course). A short straightway with trees to the left and a brick wall the right follows(as well as the first Item Boxes), and up ahead is a large, grassy hill, with Yoshi advertisement signs. Racers have to traverse the hill by curving around the right side. Usually, Mario Kart turns are slanted inwards for better inertia, but this curve slopes outward, which reduces vision and Kart control to a small extent- some inexperienced drivers will run into the line of trees beside it. Once players pass the Koopa Kart sign, also marked by more Items, they curve a little more into a sort of dip. Here drivers hafta take a U-turn around a big red shroom, which is guarded by three biting Piranha Plants. throwing a Green Shell at King Boo at the entrance to the Pipe tunnel.]]Up next is a fairly easy section- a straightway, with a small curve around a patch of grass near the beginning of it. A few more Piranha Plants are posted along the edge, but should be pretty simple to dodge. Several trees and another rotating Mario sign lie ahead, and the stretch of straight track ends with another 180 turn to dodge a field of sand. Some Red Shell signs drop players a hint to "Shoot!", as if they don't know what to do with a Shell... another left turn quickly comes up, with the sand plot still to the left of the path and trees and a yellow sign promoting Luigi to the right. 2 more Piranha Plants also flank the road, and the last set of Item Boxes also spans across the track here. Directly ahead is a gigantic as well as magnificent Green Pipe lying on its side, acting as a tunnel for players. Inside, players can opt to drive on the rounded walls, either to dodge an enemy Item or just for pure fun. Once the racers exit the dim Pipe, one last right turn with it's appropriate Piranha Plant follows, and then the checkered line is within site. Shortcuts *Mushrooms or other boosters can be utilized to cross the hill at its not-so-steep parts. *The straightway with the grassy interruption can be traversed with no interruption by boosting through the lawn, where a ramp is provided to Trick back onto the road. *The sandy area right before the Pipe tunnel can be cut through with a Mushroom. *Multiple corners across the course can be cut via boosts. Ghosts Staff Ghost 2:14:799 by Nin*Ichiro Expert Staff Ghost 1:59:053 by Nin*Yuuki ''Mario Kart Wii'' Trivia *The Japanese name for N64 Mario Raceway is N64 Mario Circuit. **''Mario Kart 64'' is the only Mario Kart game so far not to have a Mario Circuit course ; instead it had this map, Mario Raceway. The Japan version, however, kept the name from the Super Mario Kart series of tracks. ***The probable reason for the lack of "Circuit" in the name was because Mario Kart 64 was the second game in the franchise, so it was not standard to include a Mario Circuit at that time. Mario Kart: Super Circuit started the Mario Circuits up again, though, and since then, all Mario Karts up too Mario Kart 8 have a version of Mario Circuit. *New additions included in the Wii version are updated Piranha Plant designs and the ramp on the second shortcut.